


My True Admirer

by Lonersoul22



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alcohol, Attempted Murder, Attempted Seduction, Ball, Body Part Kinks, Body Worship, Conversations, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark Magic, Desire, Embarrassment, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Failed Relationships, Female Character of Color, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forehead Kisses, Gothic, Happy Ending, Hugs, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Vore, Interracial Relationship, Kissing, Mentions of Banishment, Nervousness, Original Character(s), Paranormal, Past Relationship(s), Princes & Princesses, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Seduction, Sharing a Bed, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sleepy Cuddles, Some angst, Stress Drinking, Strict Parents, Touching, Vore, Warlocks, Wishes, ssbhm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonersoul22/pseuds/Lonersoul22
Summary: Princess Delaney is having issues in finding her future husband, and wasn't looking forward to the Annual Ball night.She'll get an big encounter with a mysterious man that'll change everything.
Relationships: Princess/Warlock
Kudos: 2





	My True Admirer

**Author's Note:**

> An old story I did a few years ago. Did major changes, and hopefully y'all like it! 😗❤

Princess Delaney came down from upstairs for the annual ball tonight. Her parents wanted her to find a fine prince to marry since she is the only child who hasn’t been married yet. She was a very pretty young girl with blonde hair, brown eyes, caramel skin, and petite. She always refused to go to the ball since she couldn’t find the right man every time she went. Most of the princes were assholes to her. They didn’t really love her. They just wanted her for money, sex, or other things. It wasn't right at all. She begged her mother that she didn’t want to go, but her mother flat out told her to go. The princess huffs at her, and goes to her room to finish getting ready.  
“Oh, how I wish I could find a good man in life that truly loves me,” Delaney said to herself.  
The annual ball started, and the guests were arriving. Delaney’s siblings arrived with their loved ones, and some of them had kids. The princess came down in her off-shoulder black velvet gown that her grandmother handed to a few years ago. She sees how happy her brothers and sisters are with their loved ones, and starts to feel jealous. She decides to go, and check if there are any good princes around. She found a few princes, but most of them were the same results. She was starting to get frustrated. She wanted to tell her mother about her situation, but fears that she would say otherwise, or kick her out of the mansion sooner than later. She drank her heart out throughout the night from all the stress that is overwhelming her. She got pretty drunk and was stumbling around the ball. She finds another prince in the ball who happens to be a bit of a sweetheart, but really, he was another pervert who wants to get in her dress. He tells Delaney that he wants to go upstairs to her room. She tells him to go by himself first. He goes while she is getting herself another drink. It was going too fast for her, and wanted to tell him to leave, but was afraid he’s going to take advantage of her, so she decided to wait for him to leave.  
Ten minutes later, and he still hasn’t left the room. Delaney was starting to get a bad feeling. She looks around the room to see if anybody wasn’t looking. She then heads upstairs to her room. She was pretty nervous, but she braves herself and opens the door. What she saw next surprises her.  
There was no prince in the room. Instead, there was an tall scary obese man lying in bed. His belly was hugely engorged, his thighs were enormous, he has cankles, his arms are flabby, he has claws in his hands, very pale skin with black veins, handsome clean blonde hair, he has chubby cheeks with a double chin, his eyes are very blue, he has back rolls, black plump lips, and his booty was bulbous. He was wearing black pants that fit skin tight on him, black dress shoes, a black dress shirt that fits him tight to the point that his buttons will pop, his belt was pop off from his huge belly, and a black fur coat that surprisingly fit him well. The man then looked at her, and smiled which showed off his sharp teeth.  
“Oh, I'm sorry princess! I’m afraid you are a few minutes too late,” he said. *Hic* “That bratty prince was a skinny thing...went down easy…”  
Oh no he ate the prince, she thought. I need to tell someone about this, but this man is so...alluring. No no no! He isn’t.  
“Who are you,” Delaney finally said.  
“I’m not who you think I am,” he said. “I’m a warlock. A very hungry Warlock as the matter of fact.”  
She felt scared and disgusted. She knew that warlocks are dangerous and deadly from everything she heard from including from her parents. There were multiple curfews to avoid running into them because of people going missing. People had to tell each other to beware of the evil warlocks from hell. It was very rare to find a good warlock throughout the years.  
“Why don’t you come closer, sweetheart?”  
Delaney didn’t move a muscle. He sighs and waves his fingers around, and points to where she is at. She suddenly gets dragged forward towards him. She was then standing in front of the warlock.   
He smiled at her, sat up, and said, “You look exhausted, my little princess. Why don’t you rest your weary self upon my softness. I have never met such a beautiful yet distressful lady in my life. I know how you feel. Lonely, depressed, and in need of love. You deserve so much better. I would love to see you happy rather than you suffering ever in your life. You deserve something special, my love. Just you. Nobody else.”  
He rubbed his giant belly, and popped off some of his buttons on his shirt. He happily giggles. He then puts his hands on her face.   
He then said, “You should stay with me, and have all you can desire!”  
Delaney looked at him. She has a dagger underneath her dress. She wanted to kill him, and save the prince who is inside the warlock. She was ready to pull her dagger out, but there’s something about this blubberous warlock that is making her not want to kill him. She wanted to know more about him. She wanted to know his true side. It’s like he wants love, just like her, but at the same time, he's evil towards everyone. Then again she was mesmerized by his looks. He was so big yet so handsome. She wanted to lay on his body and kiss him. She wanted to have him as a secret lover even if it means she’ll be banished, but she would at least be with the warlock who is willing to give her anything she wants.   
“You know what? Maybe we could talk this out. Just you and me. I want to get to know you. That's all.”  
He smiles at her. She then climbs on top of him. He starts to lay down on the bed again, and cuddles with her. She kisses his fatten cheek and rubs his puffy chest.   
“So what’s your name, sweetheart,” the warlock said.  
“Delaney,” she said. “What about you?”  
“Your name is beautiful. So different. So beautiful.”  
Delaney blushed from his compliment.  
"My name is Silas by the way," he responded.  
“Silas? That's a rare yet handsome name,” she said.   
“You think so?”  
“Yes. I never heard of anybody else using that name.”  
“Ah. I’m surprised, but not as much as when you refuse to kill me. What stopped you from doing it?”  
“I just find you very glorious, and surprisingly very sweet to me. You were offering me so much compared to most lovers I had before. My parents, who are the king and queen of my country, want me to get married soon or else I'll be kicked out and I have to move somewhere. It's a strict rule from my own family unfortunately.”  
“Oh, I'm so sorry princess. You don’t deserve this treatment sweetheart. Maybe you can find someone special soon before that happens. Can't just kick the princess out because she hasn't married someone. You should take your time to find someone you love rather than just rushing to find someone.”  
Silas kisses Delaney’s forehead and hugs her very tightly, making her nearly suffocated from his very cushiony arms. They both relax for a bit. Delaney suddenly wanted to ask him something, but she’s afraid if he rejects her or something else. She decides to give it a shot.  
“Hey, Silas?”  
“Yes, my little princess?”  
“I...I...kinda like you. You look very handsome especially with your behemoth body. It makes you look more alluring to me. I really need someone in my life, and I've been so lonely, and it is impossible to find the right man to be with, and…”  
“Are you asking me out?”  
She blushed in embarrassment. Bloody hell. He's going to kill me, she thought as she prepares for the worst.  
“You know you don’t really have to. I’ll find someone. I apologize,” she responded back.  
He laughed and said, “Don't apologize. You don’t have to find anybody. I really like you too. Actually, I really love you because of how you are. I'm beyond surprised that you like how I look too. Nobody ever does. Then again no woman has ever come to me. They would run away in fear because of how I look. A fat disfigured man who happens to be a warlock is not worth falling in love with, but then again,, I would love to be your boyfriend. Even though we are different, it doesn’t mean we can be together. We can manage to make it happen.”  
“You think so?’  
“Of course, my love. I can make anything happen! It's for love, my dear princess.”  
She smiled at him, and he kissed her while holding her tightly. She jiggles his belly and rubs his body. He smiles at her. They did a simple kiss, and hug. They chatted for a bit till Delaney felt sleepy.  
She then falls asleep on top of his big fat body. He looked at her face, and smiled. I'll do anything and everything for you, he thought. I’ll let you have fun with my big beautiful body. I’ll let you feed me your delicious food. I’ll make love to you whenever you want. We can have an extravagant wedding of your dreams, and live together. Forever. Oh, I won’t let anybody hurt you. I’ll grant you any wish you want. I’ll make anything happen. I love you, Princess Delaney. I love you so much.  
Silas then jiggles his big belly, burps from the digestion of that douche prince, and giggles. He knows the future looks bright for the both of them, and keeps his promises tight and strong. He proceeds to fall asleep too while the party is still going on.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Happy Valentines Day 💝😘


End file.
